Virtualization, in computing, is the creation of a virtual (rather than actual) version of something, such as a hardware platform, an operating system, a storage device or network resources. Virtualization is part of an overall trend in enterprise IT that includes autonomic computing, a scenario in which the IT environment will be able to manage itself based on perceived activity, and utility computing, in which computer processing power is seen as a utility that clients can pay for only as needed. The usual goal of virtualization is to centralize administrative tasks while improving scalability and workloads.
The aggregation of a large number of users using high speed personal computers, smart phones, tablet computers and intelligent mobile devices significantly increases required network packet processing performance in a non-virtualized and virtualized server of data center environment. Processing on each complicated packet from various mobile devices is necessary to differentiate and secure services. Green computing is becoming essential to limit power consumption. Also, shortened infrastructure deployment schedules can result in faster revenue generation.
Recent technology improvements can achieve the expected level of performance while providing a scalable solution with unrivalled performance in integration and power consumption ratio. Some of those included multi-core CPUs and hardware industry
standards such as the AMC standard, the PCI Express standard, the Advanced TCA standard, and the Blade Center standard.
High performance software packet processing is typically required to efficiently implement the different protocols and ensure an adequate quality of service. Most advanced networks have adopted a class-based quality of service concept so they require per-packet processing for differentiating between packet services.
Traffic between a data center and remote users is often encrypted using IPSec and requires the assistance of hardware crypto engines. Multi-core technology provides necessary processing capabilities and offers a high level of integration with lower power consumption required by advanced networks. However, software design complexities persist, making development and integration difficult. The result is a hindrance to deployment of multi-core based solutions.
With virtualization and cloud computing gradually becoming more and more popular, existing servers can be logically grouped into a single, large pool of available resources. Aggregating the capacity of these devices into a single pool of available resources enables efficient utilization of servers which results in a related reduction in both capital and operational expenses. However, virtualization leaves traditional network security measures inadequate to protect against the emerging security threats in the virtual environment. This is due to a lack of major protection in the data path between servers and storage subsystems. The lack of protection prevents enterprises from experiencing the full benefits of a major data center transformation.
While cloud computing is often seen as increasing security risks and introducing new threat vectors, it also presents an exciting opportunity to improve security. Characteristics of clouds such as standardization, automation and increased visibility into the infrastructure can dramatically boost security levels. Running computing services in isolated domains, providing default encryption of data in motion and at rest, and controlling data through virtual storage have all become activities that can improve accountability and reduce the loss of data. In addition, automated provisioning and reclamation of hardened run-time images can reduce the attack surface and improve forensics.